Stormthunder's Promise
by Brokenstar-FireClan
Summary: Stormkit, son of Fallowfall and the brave warrior, Blackfox, along with his littermates, Brackenkit and Spiderkit, are eager to learn the ways of a warrior. Many moons later, he meets the dead warrior, Redstar, the former leader of his Clan. He makes a promise to the old cat, along with the two FireClan apprentices, Whisperpaw and Maplepaw, and the StormClan leader, Stormstar.
1. Stormthunder's Promise SHsummer

Stormkit, son of Fallowfall and the brave warrior, Blackfox, along with his littermates, Brackenkit and Spiderkit, are eager to learn the ways of a warrior.

Many moons later, he meets the dead warrior, Redstar, the former leader of his Clan. He makes a promise to the old cat, along with the two FireClan apprentices, Whisperpaw and Maplepaw, and the StormClan leader, Stormstar.

Moons after that, he gets his warrior name. His loyality still to Redstar, not his Clan.

But, when war, caused by Redstar, theatens the Clan, Stormthunder will have to choose witch side he is on: FireClan or Redstar.


	2. Stormthunder's Promise Alliances

**Stormthunder's Promise**

Allinances

**FireClan**

**Leader: **Daisystar- Long-haired cream-and-brown she-cat with green eyes (Expecting Brokenfur's third litter)

_**Mate: Brokenfur**_

**Deputy: **Brokenfur- Brown tom with green eyes and a bent tail.

_**Mate: Daisystar**_

**Medicine Cat: **Mistymoon- Dark gray she-cat with lighter ear-tips. Blue eyes.

**Warriors:**

Redstripe- A re-born version of Daisyheart's brother, Redstripe: A white tom with a red stripe going down his back. Green eyes.

_**Mate: Mistheart**_

Hawkheart- Light brown tom with blue eyes. White muzzle and paws.

Grassleaf- White she-cat with green eyes. Light brown paws and stripe going down her head and back.

Diamondshine- Gray-and-white tabby she-cat with green eyes.

_apprentice- Bramblepaw_

Jupiterclaw- Big, long-haired red-and-white tom with green eyes.

Blackfox- Black tom with an orange face. Green eyes (Father of Stormkit, Spiderkit, and Brackenkit)

_**Mate: Fallowfall**_

Hurricaneheart- Long-haired orange-and-yellow she-cat with green eyes.

_apprentice- Thristlepaw_

Scourgeheart- Scourge-like tom.

_**Mate: Scartalon**_

Pumaheart- Sandy she-cat with brown ears, paws, and tail of tail. Blue eyes.

_apprentice- Bloodpaw_

Scartalon- Brown she-cat with scars and green eyes. Born with her scars.

_**Mate: Scourgeheart**_

Tigertail- Brown-and-light brown tabby tom with green eyes. Torn ear and scar around his eye.

_**Mate: Nightscratch**_

Spiderbite- Brown-and-white tabby she-cat with green eyes and a tooth coming out of her mouth.

**Apprentices:**

Bramblepaw- Dark brown-and-brown tabby tom with blue eyes. Scars on his cheecks. Scars from playing with his littermate, Thristlepaw.

Thristlepaw- Gray-and-white tabby tom. One ear is completly torn off by his littermate, Bramblepaw. Three white paws.

Bloodpaw- Orange tom with a unusal red ear. Blue eyes.

**Queens:**

Fallowfall- Brown she-cat with white spots. Blue eyes (Mother of Stormkit, Brackenkit, and Spiderkit).

_**Mate: Blackfox**_

Mistmoon- Light gray she-cat with blue eyes. Expecting Redstripe's kits.

_**Mate: Redstripe**_

**Kits:**

Stormkit- Dark gray-and-gray tom-kit with blue eyes.

Brackenkit- Light ginger-and-brown tom-kit with green eyes. White belly and tail-tip.

Spiderkit- Black-and-brown tom with blue eyes.

**Elders:**

Nightscratch- Black she-cat with blue eyes. Retired early due to failing sight.

_**Mate: Tigertail**_

Lionflame- Very old, lion-like tom with gray muzzle, ear-tips, tail-tip, and toes. Green eyes. Orange paws.

**StormClan**

**Leader: **Stormstar- Dark gray tom with blue eyes. Torn ear. Scar below his ear, and shoulder.

_**Mate: Tornadowind**_

**Deputy: **Rainpelt- Light gray mottled she-cat with blue eyes. Lighter ears and darker tail.

_**Mate: Icewhisker**_

**Medicine Cat: **Cloudice- Old,long-furred tom with ice-blue eyes. Short tail.

**Warriors:**

Wintersnow- White she-cat with blue eyes

Breezewing- Gray-and-white tabby she-cat with a twisted paw. Blue eyes.

Featherwing- White she-cat with gray shoulders. Blue eyes.

Stonefrost- Dark gray tom with dark blue eyes. Lighter paws.

Icewhisker- White tom with blue eyes. Gray ears, tail tip, and nose.

_**Mate: Rainpelt**_

Sloeice- Black-and-white she-paw with blue eyes.

Smalltabby- White tabby she-paw with blue eyes.

Hailwhisker- Long-haired white tom with gray ear-tips, tail-tips, and paws. Blue eyes.

_apprentice- Flashpaw (Brown tabby tom with a yellow muzzle, belly, chest, paw, and undertail. White tail-tip.)_

Snowbreeze- White she-cat with blue eyes.

Windrush- White-and-gray she-cat with green eyes.

Tornadowind- Gray-and-white tabby she-cat with green eyes.

_**Mate: Stormstar**_

**Queens:**

_None_

**Elders:**

Hurricanerain- Long-haired brown-and-white she-cat with a gray muzzle. Blue eyes.


End file.
